


Because patience is a virtue.

by Lamama



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Tình cờ, Yu tìm thấy cậu ấy lặng yên bên khung cửa sổ thư viện, một mình.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Narukami Yu, Narukami Yu/Yuuki Makoto, Persona 3 Protagonist/Persona 4 Protagonist
Kudos: 6





	Because patience is a virtue.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Disclaimer: Nhân vật trong này thuộc về game Persona 3 và Persona 4, nhưng fic thì thuộc về tui.
> 
> \- Họ bằng tuổi nhau.
> 
> \- Họ cùng học tại học viện Gekkoukan.
> 
> \- Đây là thế giới riêng biệt với vũ trụ trong game, nơi Iwatodai là một thành phố bình thường và Yuuki, Yu cùng những người khác đều là những học sinh bình thường.
> 
> \- Narukami Yu trong trường khá nổi tiếng, còn Makoto Yuuki vẫn lầm lì như thế.

Ngẫu nhiên, Yu chọn tới thư viện học hôm nay. Ngẫu nhiên, anh lại muốn tìm đến chiếc bàn trong góc gần khung cửa sổ. Cũng ngẫu nhiên, anh trông thấy người con trai ấy nhắm nghiền đôi mắt, ngủ say sưa. Nhưng là có chủ ý khi anh nhẹ nhàng bước đến và chọn ngồi ngay đối diện cậu – vừa là tò mò, vừa là thích thú khi trông thấy cậu không chút đề phòng như thế.

Không quên mục đích ban đầu, anh lật giở sách vở, bắt đầu làm bài. Song chỉ mới viết được mấy dòng ngắn ngủi trong cuốn tập, anh đã không nhịn được mà ngẩng lên. Con mắt xám chăm chú quan sát cậu như muốn thu trọn từng chút một của bóng hình trước mặt, từng cái chớp mắt chậm rãi tựa hồ sợ rằng sẽ vuột mất dù chỉ một khoảnh khắc nhỏ nhất. Cũng không mấy khi có cơ hội nhìn thấy Makoto Yuuki ở gần trong tầm mắt tới vậy – tuy chung một trường, họ lại học khác lớp; chung câu lạc bộ thì còn bận bịu nhiều việc; chung kí túc xá thì chẳng mấy khi chạm mặt vì phần lớn thời gian, cậu đều giam mình trong căn phòng nhỏ. Hầu như anh chỉ len lén trông thấy cậu từ xa, còn ngay trước mắt thế này… đây có lẽ là lần đầu tiên.

Yuuki, bất chấp tính cách trầm mặc và là tuýp hướng nội, thực ra được không ít người để ý bởi ngoại hình khá ưa nhìn. Đẹp nhất có lẽ là mái tóc lam cậu chải lệch để che đi một bên mắt và cặp đồng tử tiệp màu, cùng một sắc xanh thẳm của đại dương. Khác với màu xanh trong trẻo của bầu trời cao vời vợi, sắc màu của khơi xa là một màu trầm buồn, lạnh lẽo và đầy tĩnh lặng. _Cảm giác như màu sắc này sinh ra là dành cho cậu ấy vậy._ Vì miêu tả ấy cũng chính là về tính cách của cậu: con người luôn phảng phất nỗi buồn vô định, hết sức kiệm lời và luôn luôn tách biệt với mọi người. Cậu là biển cả: thấy được, chạm được, nhưng không tài nào nắm bắt được trọn vẹn. Vì cậu luôn đề phòng với "bên ngoài". Chưa kể xung quanh cậu là tường gai, cột chông cậu dựng lên làm lằn ranh giới để không ai bước vào thế giới của riêng mình cậu; bức tường Berlin của cậu, _bức tường cứng rắn tưởng chừng không thể phá vỡ_.

"Ngoại bất nhập", ngay cả với Yu – một trong những người nổi tiếng nhất học viện về độ quảng giao – cũng khó lòng lại gần, chỉ có thể nhìn theo từ xa. Đủ lâu để anh nằm lòng những đường nét, cử chỉ và cả nhiều chi tiết nhỏ nhặt khác của cậu, đủ lâu để mòn con mắt. Nhưng giờ đây, ngay cả khi đã ngắm đến thuộc cả trăm lần, dáng hình cậu trước mắt vẫn thu hút ánh mắt anh như thường. _Thật khác quá._ Quả nhiên, chỉ thay đổi nhỏ về vị trí nhưng cảnh quan, thế giới quan có thể thay đổi đến nhường nào, để một điều từ quen thuộc bỗng hóa mới lạ, để nhận ra thêm nhiều điều khác mà trước đó bản thân chưa có cơ hội trông thấy. Là hàng mi dài phủ lên mắt, là gò má nhợt. Hành động ngủ hoàn toàn thả lỏng lại đem đến bầu không khí bình yên cậu chưa từng thể hiện. Lặng lẽ. Mà bình yên. Chứ không phải sự lạnh lùng thường khi.

Yuuki giờ đây giống như một chú mèo đang cuộn tròn người ngủ đầy thư thái và dễ chịu. _Đáng yêu ghê,_ Yu thầm nghĩ. _Quả là giống mèo thật. Mèo cũng dễ thương nhất khi ngủ nhỉ?_ Chưa kể, đây còn là loài động vật ít nhiều có vẻ kiêu kỳ, chỉ khi say giấc nồng mới chịu thể hiện sự đáng yêu thường ngày bị khỏa lấp bởi bản tính xa cách con người, cũng như Yuuki vậy. Lại nói, chiều cao của cậu rơi vào khoảng mét bảy, còn anh là mét tám, hơn cậu một cái đầu nên trong mắt anh, cậu vốn nhỏ bé hơn lại càng thêm nhỏ bé khi được so sánh với mèo. Trong đầu anh thoáng ý nghĩ muốn thử vuốt ve chú mèo ấy. Đuôi tóc lam ngắn ngắn hoặc bên má phải mà cậu để lộ theo tư thế, anh muốn chạm vào chúng sao cho thật chậm rãi, thật nâng niu, thật dịu dàng, để bàn tay này lần đầu được sờ thấy cậu bằng da bằng thịt, để biết chính xác cậu _tồn tại_ và đang ở đây, _trước mắt mình._

Bàn tay vươn ra đã rất gần rồi, chực chờ trước mái đầu cậu rồi bất chợt khựng lại giữa không trung. Bởi vì Yu đã chọn dừng lại thay vì tiến tiếp. Anh đã không làm điều mà anh đã hình dung sẵn cảm giác trong đầu, cái điều mà con tim mách bảo còn lý trí thì ghìm bàn tay lại – và lần này, lý trí đã thắng. Bàn tay siết thành nắm đấm kìm nén. Rồi nhanh nhẹn, anh lẳng lặng rút tay về.

_Như vậy, sẽ được lâu thêm chút nữa. Trước khi cậu ấy tỉnh giấc._

Anh tự nhủ với bản thân. Bởi nếu chạm vào Yuuki, anh sợ cậu sẽ thức giấc. Và cậu sẽ lạnh lùng bỏ đi. Khoảnh khắc hiếm hoi chẳng biết bao giờ mới được gặp lại lần hai này sẽ biến mất, còn anh chưa sẵn sàng để buông bỏ cơ hội này nhanh như vậy.

_Dù vẫn chỉ có thể ngắm nhìn trong thầm lặng…_

Được gần cậu nhường này, được canh gác giấc ngủ và dõi theo từng nhịp thở cậu đều đặn, Yu tự cảm thấy như vậy là ổn rồi. Hãy cứ để Yuuki hưởng những giây phút thanh bình của cậu, còn anh sẽ hưởng những giây phút thanh bình của bản thân khi ở bên cậu. Không phải anh không muốn chạm vào cậu – anh muốn, muốn lắm chứ; còn nhiều hơn những cái đụng chạm, anh muốn ôm lấy cậu vào lòng thật chặt kia – chỉ là, thời điểm chưa tới. Vẫn chưa phải lúc để anh có thể đường hoàng làm chúng.

_Cậu ấy tưởng như ở thật gần, song thực chất vẫn còn xa lắm._

Cuối cùng thì kiên nhẫn là đức hạnh tốt Chúa đã ban cho con người.

Yu trìu mến nhìn vị hoàng tử ngủ trong rừng, đoạn khe khẽ buông một tiếng thở dài. Rồi anh quay trở lại với bài tập còn đương dang dở, môi thoáng nụ cười, nhẹ nhàng mà man mác buồn.

_Một chút nữa vậy, nhé?_


End file.
